La casa rojo y naranja
by theghostlover
Summary: Una persona de muda a la casa que hay a tu lado, resulta tan única, puede resultar una aventura algo descabellada convivir con ella. Lo bueno es que la ves solo una vez a la semana ¿o no?.
1. La mudanza

LA MUDANZA

Todas las casas donde vives son de una fachada color crema y un tejado azul, desde que llegaste a vivir a ese lugar nadie ha intentado cambiar el color de las viviendas así que todo se ve uniforme, incluso no hay distintos tipos de flores aparte de rosas en cada patio de las viviendas excepto algunas como tú que no tiene ni el tiempo ni la mano para las plantas, no le ves el caso casi nunca estás en tu casa.

Cuando vas caminando a tu casa, la número 33, logras distinguir un camión de mudanzas justo junto a la casa 32 lo cual resulta un poco extraño ya que la casa no se encontraba a la venta, de hecho está ocupada por una señora mayor y muy amable según tu criterio pero aún así te encuentras observando el camión en shock, la mujer de al lado ya era muy mayor y quizá...

Tus divagaciones se encuentran interrumpidas cuando la ves pasar directo hacia su casa, decides ir a saludarla como cada vez que te la encuentras, lo que resulta muy seguido por ser vecinos, pero al caminar te encuentras con algo que te hace tropezarte y al bajar la vista te encuentras con una figura parecida a un duende pero más colorida y de facciones más finas.

Cuando llegas con ella ves la figura tan conocida de tu vecina y alguien desconocido la cual es de estatura mediana, un cabello demasiado rubio y enredado para resultar normal en una persona, como si no se hubiera cepillado en días, no como el estilo de tu pelo sino que lo hubieran enredado a propósito, parece una muñeca un tanto maltratada que alguien abandono en un día de lluvia

Cuando la señora te nota va hacia tu lado ignorando el hecho de dejar sola a su acompañante, te lleva agarrado del brazo hasta donde anteriormente se encontraban paradas y le toca el hombro a la chica para que se dé la vuelta.

-Harry te presento a mi nieta, se llama Luna Lovegood y va a ser tu nueva vecina a partir de ahora- te dice sonriendo como siempre y quieres mirar a quien le provoca tanta emoción que ya te sientes contagiado de ella.

La mencionada Luna se voltea y casi ríes por la similitud de que alguien llamada como ese astro celeste sea tan pálido y parezca siempre estar distraída, tiene unos ojos grandes de color azul opaco parecido al gris que se encuentran enmarcados por unas pestañas rizadas y de un tamaño promedio.

-Hola Harry, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora- dijo acercándose y extendiendo una mano en tu dirección al igual que sonríe de una forma tan parecida a un niño pequeño que rebosa inocencia por donde pase.

A pesar de estar en tu dirección y viéndote a los ojos parece traspasarte con su mirada, como si ignoraras un hecho tan contundente que resulta triste lo que a pesar de que parece ingenua te da escalofríos que recorren toda tu columna y hace que se enchinen los vellos de los brazos.

Te hace sentir incómodo así que volteas la mirada, rehuyendo a sus ojos tan observadores y fríos como el hielo que crece sobre acero. Tal vez debas contestar su saludo.

-Igualmente Luna, yo también espero que te resulte agradable tu estancia aquí y logremos una amistad- contestas sonriendo lo más verdadero que puedes sin temblar y evitando que te falle la voz lo que en tu opinión has logrado perfeccionar a lo largo de los años que han pasado.

Realmente lo esperas para evitar momentos incómodos como estos en el futuro, que chica más espeluznante resulto ser. Inculca un poco de miedo y curiosidad en una extraña forma en tu ser, sientes el peligro de una hoguera pero te incita a acercarte para ver a donde llegas sin quemarte.

Con un poco de suerte lograrás sobrevivir a la extraña compañía que te espera de la chica Lovegood, existe una posibilidad de volverte loco pero no es algo que puedas muy fiable, aguantaste cosas peores y esto no va a tumbar la poca cordura y salud que te queda.

Solo queda esperar que tu ex vecina no se haya equivocado en dejar a su nieta, una persona en la cual la primera impresión da a entender que esta chica que parece tener delirios de duende de jardín.

Solo debes esperar y resistir lo que venga.


	2. Primer visita al infierno de colores

_**Es el segundo capítulo de este nuevo proyecto que está en progreso, sus actualizaciones serán la mayoría en los días Martes y Sábado, espero les guste esta historia y sería muy feliz si me dejarán un review para saber si os gusta o si tienen alguna crítica para mí.**_

Primer visita al infierno de colores

Se ha ido la amable señora y solo queda la extraña Luna por compañía, no quieres tener una mala relación con ella solo por la primera impresión que tuviste, por lo que en la mañana una hora completa antes de lo que acostumbras para ir a tu trabajo sales de tu acogedora casa y vas con tu vecina, es bueno que tengas tu suéter marrón puesto sobre tu camisa blanca por el frío que te cala hasta los huesos, lo reconsideras el ir a verla este día.

Cuando lo notas ya estas frente aquella casa por lo que te resulta obvio el uso de pintura en la puerta, tiene unos dibujos desperdigados alrededor de la ventana en forma Tocas el timbre que notas es un poco distinto al tuyo, parece ser nuevo, lo deduces porque no tiene el desgaste de los timbres normales y aparte este tiene un color más vivo.

Abre la puerta Luna que tiene un aspecto extraño, en tu opinión porque al contrario que el día de ayer que se veía solamente como una persona común en las tardes hoy luce como si hubiera despertado recién pero ya hubiera realizado una gran cantidad de cosas.

Esta vestida con un pantalón rasgado de color azul hasta la cintura que tiene distintas marcas de pinturas en colores alegres, una playera amarillo intenso con mangas largas y el cuello redondo con costuras al parecer hechas por ella misma por la cantidad de color e irregularidades en el, tenía un chongo hecho con flojera en el que salían algunos rizos rebeldes y desordenados, se encontraba con unas pantuflas que no parecían encontrarse en sintonía con aquel cuadro de colores por su absorbente negro obsidiana, no llevaba maquillaje pero si muchos adornos en el cuello como unos collares de corchos, unos aretes de rábanos y listones en las muñecas.

-Hey Harry pasa- dice haciéndose a un lado de la puerta dejando un espacio suficiente para que pases lo cual no es difícil ya que siempre han dicho que eres una persona un poco baja y delgada comparada con las demás personas.

Entras a la casa y solo puedes pensar en el olor que abunda en esta, parece una mezcla de café cargado y quemado junto a un té demasiado dulce y que haya explotado, el olor a galletas en el horno normalmente te agrada pero huele a quemado y el humo que se encuentra saliendo negro y asfixiante de la cocina te indica que algo va mal. Corres desesperadamente para evitar el incendio que se está originando en la casa, apagas el horno inmediatamente y abres las ventanas pese al frío que hace necesitas que entren aire fresco a la casa y evitar la intoxicación.

Volteas y en la mesa de madera de un color amarillo suave con un mantel rojo y bordado con pequeños detalles en color negro, encima de ella se encontraba algo parecido a un juego de té, todo contenía de color base el blanco pero con distintos patrones y diseños y eran dos teteras con un patrón de mandalas en color negro al parecer dibujadas por la misma Luna, ocho tazas con flores naranjas ya desgastadas, platos para té con la orilla de colores vivos y alegres de forma un tanto retorcida pero forman un extraño diseño de rectángulos que tienen las huellas de ella y unos cubiertos sobrios de plata.

-Harry todavía falta un poco para que se cocinen bien las galletas- la voz de Luna y su réplica del porque apagaste el horno te molesta por no parecer importarle el peligro de que su casa se incendie.

Tiras por el fregadero el contenido de las teteras, sacas del horno la charola con galletas de mantequilla quemadas de un color negro carbón y su olor tan penetrante y las tiras junto al papel encerado que tienen debajo de ellas. Lavas las cosas para que no tenga impregnado el sabor de las cosas, llenas de agua las teteras y en una le pones una infusión con té de manzana-canela porque es lo que hay, en la otra la dejas solamente con el agua, prendes la estufa y las pones a calentar.

Checas que hay en la alacena, sacas los ingredientes que necesitas para preparar las galletas que tanto te gustan, limpias los utensilios que necesitas y empiezas a realizar la mezcla y la pones en la charola con papel encerado nuevo. Suena el pitido de la tetera por lo que las sacas del fuego y en su lugar pones un sartén al mismo tiempo que pones estrellas unos huevos y los revuelves con algo de jamón cuando están listos lo pones en los platos y sirves el té a algunas tazas y disuelves café instantáneo para servirlo. El horno ya está precalentado por eso metes las galletas a cocinar.

-Ya puedes sentarte Luna- le dices y solo notas que agarra y jala una silla al tiempo que agarra su desayuno y comienza a comerlo con los cubiertos.

Sacas las galletas y las pones en un plato, las pones en la mesa y te pones a desayunar y para cuando terminas ya se ha hecho tarde por lo que te despides de Luna para ir a tu casa y lavarte los dientes, cuando terminas sales corriendo hacia tu trabajo pero durante el recorrido solo logras pensar en Luna y el cómo ha sobrevivido a eso. Eso fue como una primera visita al infierno de colores que era Luna.


	3. El duende de las galletas

_**Hola a todos vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia con la sorpresa de que viene narrado por nuestra querida rubia soñadora, así es, se imaginan un poco a Luna narrando y como se imaginaron resultó muy divertido escribirlo, gracias por haber leído los anteriores.**_

 _ **P.D. Los amo babys.**_

 _ **.**_

El duende de las galletas

La tetera ya chilló durante mucho rato que hasta para ti resulta preocupante por lo que intentas quitarlo del fuego pero te quemas la mano y te queda roja, las galletas están sacando un humo muy negro parecido al carbón con el que sientes más pesado el aire que está en la habitación pero no puedes dejarla por si algo se quema, es peligroso el fuego y eso te quedo muy claro.

Escuchas el timbre sonar y sabes que ha venido porque es lo que esperabas de él y sin importar nunca pierde sus malas costumbres a pesar de los años, Harry es esa clase de personas impulsivas, ambiciosas, leales e inteligentes que cambian pero nunca del todo y eso lo comprobaste ayer cuando volvió a saludarte, dolió que no te reconociera pero no lo culpas porque tú hiciste eso.

Vas caminando hacia la puerta con pereza para abrir pero a medio camino te empiezan a sudar las palmas porque una emoción sube por ti de forma ligera como una burbuja la cual te va envolviendo el cuerpo con lentitud, sientes que tu garganta se cierra y te sientes como un niño pequeño que se encuentra feliz de cualquier cosa. Abres la puerta y ahí está tan Harry.

Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con unos botones de color negro, un suéter marrón casual pero que combinaba muy bien para ir a un evento formal, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul, unos mocasines negros, una cadena de oro muy fina y el cabello de una forma despeinada y salvaje, sigue siendo un tanto pequeño en altura. Es casi como lo recordabas.

-Hey Harry pasa- dices mientras te haces a un lado en el cual puede pasar cómodamente a tu casa y así evitas que vea como tus ojos se empiezan a escocer que piden a gritos internos salir en forma de lágrimas pero será por el humo ¿no es así? como si te fueran a consolar, este no es el Harry del pasado, el no te recuerda y al pensar en eso un nudo se forma en tu garganta

Entró a tu casa y en vez de mirarte pudiste ver en sus gestos algo de preocupación y antes de que tu hicieras algo lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a la cocina así que fuiste a ver que realizo en ella, estabas cocinando galletas de mantequilla y tenías servido café y té para tu invitado, ya sabías que el vendría por lo que decidiste ser buena anfitriona y preparar un desayuno pero tu padre no sabía cocinar así que ambos comían cosas quemadas o crudas a pesar de haber intentado no estaba en ti la capacidad y el sazón de cocinar.

Abrió las ventanas tan de repente por lo que te dio frio debido a la ropa que estabas usando, pero sentiste un cambio en el color y olor del aire como si se volviera limpio lentamente, ya no te estaban escociendo los ojos por el humo era o de eso te querías convencer y al verlo estaba tirando tus mezclas favoritas junto el sacar las galletas del horno, quitarles el papel y envolverla como si tirara una bomba.

Empieza a lavar las cosas en las que estaban tus preparaciones para luego poner en las teteras agua en la que una era sin nada y la otra era una infusión de un sabor el cual no alcanzaste a ver, Eso resulto divertido por cómo estaba alterado y tenía una cara de concentración que podría resultar en salvar al mundo entero, bueno, en realidad parecer salvarte de una intoxicación.

Prepara un desayuno completo en una forma tan rápida y natural como solía hacerlo tu madre mientras vivía, al momento en que sirvió todo te recordó a los elfos de Hogwarts y estás segura de que utilizaría la magia sino pensara que eres una muggle desastrosa que no puede cuidar de sí misma. Lo viste ver el reloj y salir de forma apresurada de tu casa para ir a alistarse para salir.

Te ríes porque se llevó más tiempo del que él tenía destinado en tu casa y no platicaron ni llevaron una convivencia como él quería y es tan natural el que este ahí para cuidarte que no entiende el porqué de sus acciones, va a su empleo de maestro ayudante en Hogwarts y lo sabes porque los nargles lo dicen en el mientras están contigo.

-Lo sé- les dices para que dejen de revolotear tan salvajemente que te parece ver solo manchas de polvos de colores, es hora de que te vuelvas a ver en Hogwarts sin barreras.

Pero mientras puedas disfrutaras de su complejo del duende de las galletas porque Harry si sabe cocinar y está oportunidad de oro y betún no se desperdicia.

 ** _Ya llegamos al final del episodio y se darán cuenta de que puse detalles que influirán en el desarrollo de la trama. Les agradecería si me dejan un review con sus opiniones ya que me harían muy feliz._**


	4. Apareces y desapareces

**El cuarto capítulo de está historia, me he tardado porque es el capítulo más largo, me torcí una muñeca y estoy volviendo a escribir los demás capítulos porque no me ha gustado como han quedado.**

Apareces y desapareces

Llegas con el tiempo justo a Hogwarts porque incluso si puedes llegar por la red flú o aparecerte cerca de ahí como la mayoría de la gente mágica, lo prefieres hacer de una manera más muggle, luego de prepararte y salir de la casa de Luna fuiste corriendo a la estación King Cross y cruzaste la barrera del tren a toda velocidad, guardas con llave una escoba además de la que tienes en el colegio de magia y hechicería y como no es suficiente protección aparte cuida alguien no se la vayan a llevar, vuelas porque quieres sentir el viento que choca contra tu cara y es un gran presagio para iniciar tu semana lo cual no es mucho porque fuiste, eres y serás la mayor parte de tu tiempo "Harry-me-meto-en-problemas-Potter". A pesar de las dificultades que se presentan prefieres pasar en tu caso un día a la semana y eso cuando tienes suerte pero vale la pena el tener un trabajo así.

Llegas y ni haces un esfuerzo por intentar peinarte, te pones la túnica de forma veloz y parece que corres-vuelas por los pasillos para ir por tu nuevo horario, tu asignatura te apasiona pero a veces quisieras por lo menos haber desayunado algo mejor ya que no te podrás dar ese lujo por algún tiempo y tendrás que aguantar la semana de esa forma. Ahora que tienes el horario vas corriendo al salón en el que debes estar, quizás deberías hacer una entrada triunfal como lo hizo Snape a su tiempo con su capa ondeando y dando un portazo pero no puedes porque pensar en imitarlo es imposible, tal vez transformarte como McGonagall que estaba atenta en su forma animaga pero eso revelaría tu secreto y te obligaría a registrarte así que deshechas esos pensamientos de inmediato, te llega una revelación que casi parece una luz que ilumina tu nueva revelación de entrada. Llegas al salón y en el escritorio pones de forma estratégica tu capa para cubrirte y esperas de forma impaciente la llegada de los estudiantes.

Sientes la aglomeración de magia y justo cuando cierran la puerta lanzas un expecto patronum que calla todo el sonido que se pudo haber producido por la falta de profesor que había en el aula, sales de forma rápida mientras todos se ocupan en admirar y murmurar acerca de las 3 figuras plateadas que corren por el salón, lanzaste un diffindo al techo en el que previamente, ósea hace 2 segundos, trasfiguraste un objeto para que al corte estallará. Puedes observar sus caras de incredulidad y sorpresa que tienen plasmadas en los rostros pero no puedes definir si es por el espectáculo o en cambio por la edad que representas, si bien pareces como de 17 años tienes 21 años pero incluso con esa edad si alguien se hubiera presentado cuando tú estabas en primer año de seguro pensabas que era broma de alguien de último año usando un glamour

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres? Y ¿dónde está el profesor?- volteas al origen de la voz y te encuentras con una niña de cabello color castaño peinado en un moño y trae un listón color dorado y rojo lo que junto a su escudo demuestran su pertenencia a la casa de los leones.

-Lo siento cariño pero yo soy tu profesor- las palabras suenan dulces por si solas pero en tu forma de hablar carga un veneno que te enseño Draco y fuiste perfeccionando con el tiempo pero se te facilito después de todo tu ibas a ir a la casa de las serpientes.

Los colores se le suben de forma rápida a su cara provocándote una risa disimulada, parece querer esconderse lo que resulta muy difícil porque tiene más cosas que la hacen resaltar, como el intento de modificar su túnica y hacerla ajustada lo cual obviamente no le salió y como profesor deberías obligarla a que la descosa. Algunas personas más intentan también evadir tu mirada y resulta tan sencillo adivinar el porqué. Muchos de los que se encuentran aquí pensaban lo mismo que ella, parece que un chico parece salir en su defensa pero es muy tímido para hacerlo y puede que sea su erro ya que tu amigo lo cometió y se tiene que conformar con ver a la chica de la cual estuvo enamorado y todavía está con otro al lado y parece tan feliz y para evitar eso tu los vas a sentar conforme tu lo consideres.

-Ahora todos fórmense aquí que les voy a asignar sus lugares- muchos se pusieron pálidos y sabías que las serpientes no quieren a los leones y viceversa pero esa enemistad no lleva a nada bueno y por experiencia propia lo has comprobado.

Asignas a todos en forma mezclada pero algunos de sus mismas casas terminan juntos y cuando vas revisando que nadie se haya intercambiado distingues algo que te deja petrificado por completo, esa cabellera rubia desordenada que acabas de ver esa misma mañana antes de ir al trabajo y pertenece a tu vecina, caminas de forma apresurada para donde se encontraba para encontrarte de que no hay nadie rubio en esa zona y cuando das una vuelta en la puedes asegurar que vuelves a ver la misma cabellera que tiene una meta y esa es volverte loco. No solo cuando vas al mundo muggle a descansar sino que ahora también en Hogwarts, pero tienes que parar tus divagaciones porque alguien ya se intenta matar y no han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que los acomodaste así que agarras un atomizador para separarlos, después de todo a los felinos no les gusta el agua.

Vas de forma calmada a donde se encuentra la fuente del problema en el que ya se está formado una rueda justo como en las secundarias muggle cuando se golpean, intentan tirarte pero no es la primera vez que te intentan hacer eso por lo que te encuentras acostumbrado que incluso estás tarareando esa canción tan pegajosa que escuchaste recién el Youtube de una tal Melanie Martínez que según recuerdas se llama pacify her. Y queda tan bien en este momento el coro, deberían dejar de gritar o los vas a callar a base de cinta que probablemente les dolerá y aprenderán su lección porque todo el alboroto ya hizo que te doliera la cabeza, no has tenido un buen día desde que casi queman la casa de junto. Solo piensas en que falta en el momento justo que se aparece frente a ti Luna y con su voz tan soñadora te asusta.

-Harry soy la nueva auxiliar en la cocina y voy a estar en esta clase contigo- te encuentras tan sorprendido que solo atinas a rociarla con el atomizador mientras ella se sienta en el escritorio y balancea sus pies en el momento en el que te pones pálido y las náuseas suben por tu garganta, genial solo falta desmayarte para que tu mañana sea maravillosa y un troll te vuelva a intentar matar con su mazo.

Porque se supone que ella es una muggle y acaba de aparecer en tu vida de una forma tan veloz que no sabes cómo es que ya salvaste su casa de un incendio, preparaste su desayuno, la acabas de ver en un colegio de magia y su forma de ser tan ligera como lo ha demostrado ya no está pero te acaba de alterar. Tu mente va a colapsar porque aquí está la persona colorida que aparece y desaparece de tal forma que parece una ilusión óptica en tu vida y como si no fuera suficiente tienes que aguantar una hora más las peleas que se han iniciado en tu clase junto a los gritos que rompen tus tímpanos, solo queda rociarlos con el atomizador, y con esa nueva idea tu día mejora solo un poco.

 **Gracias por leerlo y espero les guste el capítulo más que los demás. Quizás no es la mejor historia pero le he puesto esfuerzo en hacerla.**


	5. El porqué no dejarte morder por un elfo

**Este episodio es escrito desde el punto de vista de Luna y no lo subí el Sábado porque me di cuenta que no voy a tener horarios en días, solo subiré un capítulo a la semana y ya. :)**

 **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, su dueña es J.K Rowling ya que si fuera mío probablemente tendría otras parejas o ni libros serios tendría.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia.**

 **Mar91: el punto de la historia es que sea graciosa y gracias por comentarla. P.D. muchos saludos y besos.**

El porqué de no dejarte morder por un elfo.

Vas a la cocina caminando en forma de saltos en un ritmo de canción que escuchaste recientemente por la radio muggle y era casi la misma tonada y letra durante la mayor parte de ésta, el camino a las cocinas lo conoces desde que eras una estudiante de la casa de Ravenclaw porque normalmente te perdías las comidas por andar en otros asuntos y algunas las evitaste para evitar momentos incómodos, justo como el que se produjo cuando terminaste tu relación con Theodore Nott y armo un alboroto de gran magnitud debido a la razón por la que terminaron. Una de las pocas personas que te agradaron fue una Hufflepuff y ella te enseño las cocinas por primera vez y desde ese entonces pasabas a las cocinas al menos una vez cada semana y los elfos ya te conocían.

Te encuentras con el cuadro de las futas y te fijas en la pera para realizarle cosquillas y así salga la manija que abre la puerta, al entrar ningún elfo se ha percatado de tu presencia y agradeces eso porque quieres darles una sorpresa y cuando uno va caminando cerca de ti muy ocupado leyendo una lista que al parecer tendrá que conseguir y justo en ese momento corres hacia él y le haces algo parecido a una tacleada/llave de judo que en realidad solo era la intención de abrazarlo, lo haces de una forma que si gritara no se escucharía pero en esos momentos te das cuenta que es mala idea porque te acaba de morder.

Lo quieres soltar de manera inmediata pero se podría lastimar así que te aguantas el dolor y lo bajas delicadamente mientras el ardor en tu brazo se intensifica y ves algo de tu sangre salir del lugar en donde te mordió y piensas en lo mal que se ve, justo como cuando aquella ardilla te mordió por una nuez que tenías en la mano e incluso en estos momentos tienes las marcas de sus pequeños dientes en tu mano. Cuando el elfo se giró de forma rápida y con la furia brillando en sus ojos que cambió de forma inmediata a arrepentimiento y horror mientras observaba tu brazo que parecía estar en peor estado y se dejo caer al suelo mientras se disculpaba de forma dramática por su recién cometida acción.

-Señorita Luna perdóneme, no sabía que era usted quien estaba aquí, iba muy distraído por la primer comida oficial de los niños- estaba tartamudeando y hablaba de forma tan veloz que era difícil entenderle aparte de las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara y terminaban en su boca lo que ahogaba un poco las palabras.

-Descuide también fue mi culpa por agarrarlo de sorpresa y taclearlo- es algo que extrañabas tanto que no importa si tu brazo arde como si lo hubieran quemado y luego arrancado esa parte de forma abrupta. Lo dices de verdad ya que no recordaste como es que actúan si se les espanta y se encuentran ocupados realizando sus actividades diarias.

Después de ese pequeño incidente en el cual creaste una nueva regla que agregar a tu lista de cosas que no deben morderte por las consecuencias que se puedan presentar luego de ella, como sarpullido, sangrado abundante, marcas muy feas, etc. La hiciste durante 20 años y te ha servido de una forma muy útil porque no es buena idea experimentar con las mordidas que te dan, deberías compartir algún día esa lista con alguien más, incluso podrías sacar un libro con las experiencias que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida. Y justo ahora tienes antojo de pudín, dirías un efecto secundario pero normalmente quieres un poco así que ya es normal.

Te pones un delantal que previamente estaba aquí ya que nunca te lo llevaste luego del pequeño incidente en el que Theodore te amenazó con quemar tus pertenencias que escondían tus compañeros de casa, lo bueno fue que casi no creciste en estos 3 años que han pasado, solo te quedaría un poco más pequeño o eso sería hablando con lógica, pero aún así te gustaba a pesar de quedarte enorme y holgado, es de color negro con algunas bolsas que tienen bordados y en lo demás tiene unos lunares que le pintaste en unos de tus ratos libres, tenías planeado regalarlo ya que cuando lo compraste no te fijaste en la talla y fue una más grande. Eras más delgada que ahora y agradeces ya no seguir comiendo de esa forma porque pudiste dañar tu salud de una forma seria solo por no pensar en las comidas que debías consumir normalmente.

Enciendes los fogones y pones a cocinar una pasta, kilos de carne en distintos recipientes y los condimentas de forma distinta cada uno con experimentos que has realizado en tu anterior casa, lo perfeccionaste con la práctica de cocinar incluso antes de ir a Hogwarts para evitar que tu padre y tú adquirieran una enfermedad por el cocimiento que utilizaban para sus alimentos e incluso en la escuela preferías volver en vacaciones de Navidad para cuidar de él, muchos pensaban que era ridículo cuidar a un adulto pero preferías hacerlo de esa forma, cuando te enseñaron las cocinas normalmente cocinabas tu misma en vez de pedirles a los elfos comida, notaron tu presencia tan frecuente al menos un rato al día y se preocuparon por tu nutrición así que quisieron prepararte la comida, solo que preferiste que te enseñaran ya que si bien no tenías talento para eso como Harry que aparte parece tener experiencia de años te esforzaste.

Ahora solo queda terminar de cocinar para ir a tu dormitorio y anotar el porqué no dejarte morder por un elfo, tal vez pases a la enfermería porque si duele.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, si les gusto por favor déjenme un review con su opinión y si quieren que algo en especial ocurra.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Atte. Theghostlover**


	6. Pestañas por Theodore Nott ( parte 1)

**Hola personas que leen esta historia, no subí capítulo la semana pasada porque los días que puedo actualizar no estuve disponible, lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones e intentaré adelantar la historia pero por eso esta semana subiré 2 capítulos y tal vez algo por navidad. :)**

 **Este capítulo es narrado por Theo para darle un poco de sentido a la historia de Luna sobre su rompimiento y la actitud que tuvo durante este. Subiré la continuación en algún momento para darle sentido y variar la historia.**

 **Muggle son: el como la olvido es una parte importante del desarrollo/final de la historia por lo que es una sorpresa, me alegro de que te guste la historia y también te mando saludos y un beso.**

 **Mar91:cuando a una persona le pasan cosas como esa en su vida normal se acostumbra así que ya no es tan raro y por eso no va a la enfermería directamente y actúa de forma despreocupada.**

Pestañas por Theodore Nott (parte1)

Y ella tenía las pestañas más bonitas que habías visto jamás. Eran especiales igual que toda ella.

La primera vez que la viste te resultaron muy llamativos sus ojos, nunca conociste a alguien con los ojos tan grandes y del mismo tono azul que ella lo que combinaba con su cabello rubio y rizado, normalmente estaba de forma enredada y llamaba la atención de forma exagerada y más porque le ponía adornos, pero no pudiste evitar ver sus pestañas pese a que no tenían nada de especial o extravagante, tu nunca coincidiste de aquellas personas que veían las pestañas como algo hermoso ya que resultan solo algo superficial y se ponían muchos productos para modificarlas, pero al verlas ahí te decidiste que algunas veces te podías equivocar y si eran como estas eras feliz ya que tenían razón al pensar que eran hermosas, o al menos las de ella, no se encontraban pintadas ni modificadas como la mayoría de las brujas de tu año lo hacían para resultar llamativas, sin embargo fracasaban de forma tan estrepitosa que te daba un poco de pena el siquiera verlas.

La chica era Luna _lunática_ Lovegood que se conocía debido a que no estaba bien de la cordura e imaginaba cosas en el aire como si fuera a estar fuera de la realidad con solo negarla, si fuera así probablemente también lo hubieras hecho tú, a pesar de saber que no debías observarla y mucho menos fijarte en ella alcanzaste a pensar que tenía las pestañas más largas y bonitas que habías distinguido en tu vida, eran muy rubias igual que toda ella, justo como un Sol resplandeciente en toda la suciedad del mundo mágico. Te encantaba como rodeaban sus soñadores ojos, aunque nunca llegarían a verte de esa forma, como se movían cada vez que hablaba de algo que le emocionaba de una forma brillante y contagiosa. Querías tener esa capacidad de buscar lo bueno en el mundo, incluso nada más en tus amigos para seguir.

No necesitabas preguntarte en que casa asistía ya que si bien era de un año menor que tu su historia entre los Slytherins era muy mal vista ya que fue uno de los ´pocos problemas un poco públicos que hubo de parte de las serpientes con otra casa que no fuera la de Gryffindor, incluso si te quedaba la duda o no estuvieras bien informado con lo que pasaba en tu año, viste el escudo de las águilas el cual parecía que lo habían bordado en su uniforme de forma detallada junto a su nombre en hilos dorados y letra elegante, te sorprendió que no tenía la pinta de los ravenclaws que parecen matarse estudiando, pero no dabas una opinión muy marcada sobre eso porque solo escuchaste de ella por rumores y la pelea con tu casa fue a base de que diferían en la forma de educación, aún así ella parecía saber más de lo que decía como si te traspasara con su mirada y pudiera saber todo sobre ti.

Desde que empezaste a notar a esa chica tan loca y despistada se aparece en cada rincón del castillo, te parece ver una persona rubia y querías fingir que era ella para mostrar que te daba lo mismo pero no podías ya que resultaban muy distinto y algo dentro de ti te decía que era alguien más y para cuando se acercaba no debías notarla, solo que cada vez que al estar cerca de ti te resultaba inevitable distinguirla por su particular forma de caminar, con pequeños saltos en su ligero andar que hace a su cabello saltar y agitarse como si tuviera vida propia, se acercaba inconscientemente a tu persona y que parecía seguirte a todos lados con ese olor tan único y cálido parecido a vainilla y canela, justo como el que normalmente tuvo tu madre después de preparar algún pastel para aquellas reuniones tan formales y _perfectas_ que se daban en la mansión.

Solo la ves en los pasillos y en la biblioteca, no se encuentra normalmente en el comedor y eso te preocupa un poco porque Luna es de complexión delgada pero últimamente su ropa le queda más holgada y sus huesos saltan a la vista junto a las marcadas venas azules en su cada vez más pálida piel, justo como el papel que se quemo en la chimenea en la mansión de una forma lenta y tortuosa cuando tu padre descubrió tus notas de la clase musical muggle que tomaste en vacaciones para seguir tocando el piano que tu madre amaba tanto y llenaba la casa que por unos instantes llamabas hogar por la calidez que había cuando tu padre se encontraba con su secretaria/amante, tú tenías que quedarte con tu enferma madre y el miedo que muriera en cualquier minuto y te quedarás petrificado, se notaba mal y no podías pedir ayuda debido a que fue resultado de unos experimentos que realizó para gustarle aún a tu padre incluso con su enfermedad a cuesta.

La culpa fue de el por no amarla tal y como era antes de enfermarse, busco en otros brazos lo que ya se encontraba en su casa y orilló a tu madre a poner su empeño y magia en una forma de volver a verse hermosa sin todas las cicatrices que deja el encontrarse con algo maligno que crece en ti y se expande de forma rápida en tu cuerpo robando todo lo que tengas, sus suaves mejillas que tenían un tono rosado se demacraron y se pusieron tan frágiles y pálidas como los papeles que firmaba el, los cabellos castaño brillante se marchitaban como si unas flores se dejan al invierno, su cuerpo que era cálido y ágil cambio a ser frío y sin una pizca de las habilidades anteriormente poseídas, se pudrió de adentro hacia afuera y con ella Theodore también. En lo que recuerda su madre descubrió el engaño de su esposo y pensando que fue por la falta de atractivo utilizo sus fuerzas para arreglarse y eso la tumbo de forma casi definitiva.

Recuerdas el cómo antes de sacrificar su destino le susurró al espejo con voz dolida y débil.

-Nadie va a amarte si no eres perfecto- para apuntarse con su varita y realizar uno de sus últimos hechizos.

No quieres que eso le pase a Luna y harás lo posible por entrar a su vida y salvarla, o quizá te quieres salvar a ti para evitar que el mundo mágico pierda otra luz por sus prejuicios e injusticias. La ves siendo molestada por sus compañeros de casa y corres a ese sitio aunque puede que luego te arrepientes, las consecuencias son luego pero vas a ir con ella inmediatamente.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo y espero les guste porque me esforcé en darle otra perspectiva a la historia y en especial con alguien como Theo que es tan reservado, es como una precuela de la historia de Harry y Luna. Me pueden dejar un review con su opinión o sugerencias sobre la historia y los tomaré en cuenta y me harían muy feliz. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Atte. Theghostlover**


	7. Entre los caballos de la enfermería

p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"strongspan style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"No he actualizado a pesar de que dije que ya iba a subir y ponerme al corriente, pero aquí está el capítulo que tengo desde hace semanas pero no pude subir por motivos personales. :(/span/span/strongstrongspan style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Gracias por esperar./span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"strongspan style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"P.D. Los quiero, besos./span/span/strong/p  
blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Entre los caballos de la enfermería./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Se acerca la hora de ir a comer y eso es bueno ya que sientes mucha hambre luego de todas las cosas que hiciste, depende que tal va a ir el día en cuestión de si te quedas 1 hora para comer tranquilamente y disfrutar todo lo que sirven los elfos domésticos o solamente 5 minutos de todo el rato y eso solamente para agarrar algo y llevártelo mientras corres hacia tu despacho y evitas a la mayor cantidad de personas que puedas, no te entretienes charlando con las personas ya que eso disminuiría el tiempo con el que cuentas, pero eso depende de si el plato tiene un borde con diseño de unas pequeñas y delicadas figuras que tienen dragones con la impresión de volar alrededor de él, así que apuras un poco el paso hacia el gran comedor y vas a tu lugar de forma civilizada pero con la emoción en cada poro de tu piel./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Te acercas y al ver que los pequeños dragones si se encuentran en él, agarras algo de comida y un plato para ponerla. Haces algo de equilibrio con el plato y agarras otro con lo mismo pero en distintas cantidades, sales de con algo de precaución, ahora utilizas el wingardium leviosa para poder corre hacia el tercer piso sin miedo a quedarte sin comida porque no tienes una coordinación de forma buena fuera del campo de Quidditch, Mione se solía burlar de eso ya que un día que ganaron el partido saliste con ella para las cocinas y casi terminaste matando a un alumno de otra casa cuando chocaste con él./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Pasas a la sala de menesteres en el lugar que normalmente quedabas con él cuando ibas en la escuela, fueron extraños los recuerdos que conservas de aquel club, la mayoría parecen borrados o se encuentran con una pequeña niebla de un color celeste el cual solamente dejaba entrever cosas insignificantes y sin sentido con la línea de tiempo. Si te esforzabas en ver solo distingues una silueta algo pequeña y una voz aguda que decía algunas cosas más parecidas a murmullos o a la estática que se produce en la radio muggle cuando la intentaste encender en Hogwarts el primer año que fuiste profesor. Por eso te gustaba ir a la sala de menesteres que daba lo que necesitabas y un vacío de magia en esa sala lo cual podía hacer funcionar los objetos muggles que utilizabas los fines de semana./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Cuando entras no se encuentra una sola persona como normalmente pasa en esta fecha del año, ves una cabellera rubia más parecido al blanco con reflejos plateados en un peinado tan elegante que nunca podrías lograr con el nido de pájaros que tienes por cabello y a su lado otra cabellera rubia pero de un tono más intenso que parece un desastre que se mantiene a raya solo por una pequeña liga de color negro a la cual ya se le salen los hilos elásticos por el gran uso que seguramente tenía, se encuentran sentados en unos cojines que hay en el suelo. Draco te nota y gira su cabeza hacia tu dirección con una sonrisa sincera que no ha perdido el toque arrogante que tenía cuando aún iban al colegio./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"-Hola cara rajada- su saludo te hace sentir mejor y relaja tu persona a pesar de ese insoportable apodo que te ha puesto, tal vez es la seguridad de que todo sigue bien con él./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"-Hola Harry- ya parece que escuchas la voz de Luna en todos lados y no te equivocas porque la persona al lado de Draco es ella./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"-Hola a los dos- tu cara enrojece ya que la comida que traes normalmente no alcanzaría para tres personas ya que agarras una cantidad normal de lo que comen Draco y tú./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Ella se acerca a ti de forma veloz y te mira con sus ojos que ahora que te fijas se parecen mucho a los de Draco pero a la vez son muy distintos, cuando te jala por el brazo te das cuenta de una mancha roja muy irritada que parecía a cuando se le cayó el ácido a uno de tus compañeros en una clase de química que tuviste y le quedó muy feo y lo llevaron a la enfermería para evitar que le pasara algo peor, es muy parecido lo que ella tiene en su blanca piel y te preocupa en especial porque parece reciente y tiene unas marcas parecidas a dientes en ella que parece sangraron pero ahora tiene una costra en ella. Mientras te indica que te sientes agarras su brazo lastimado y efectivamente parece que tuvo contacto con algún ácido corrosivo./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- tu tono de voz lo haces fuerte al igual que en la época donde tenías que obtener información de la gente./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"-Un elfo doméstico me mordió- su voz parece tan campante y despreocupada que la miras de una forma incrédula, es como si fuera normal que tu brazo se quemé./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"-Dragón, voy a llevar a Luna a la enfermería, lo siento, te veo luego- no lo miras solo agarras a Luna y sales de la sala de menesteres y la llevas por algunos pasadizos para llegar a la enfermería, tu agregaste a el mapa del merodeador algunas rutas luego de haber investigado el castillo. Cuando llegan a la enfermería agradeces no tener clase que dar luego del almuerzo o si no quisieras esconderte mientras te acuestas en una cama, pero no, así que cuando llegas y abres la puerta de la enfermería te encuentras con una bizarra escena, Poppy parecía bailar con unos grandes animales. Cuando los vio se sonrojo y parecía algo avergonzada por lo que empezó a revisar a Luna que le explicaba todo el caso, tú la tenías que esperar sentado y quedaste en medio de los animales los cuales al verlos bien eran caballos de un traslúcido color verde./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Los caballos te daban algo de miedo a causa del patronus de una loca acosadora que tenía un cabello pelirrojo el cual te siguió durante años y cuando pudo hacer ese hechizo lo ocupó para espiarte y ahuyentar a tus citas, una vez casi hace que te maten unos thestral los cuales asustó, pero los preferías antes de terminar con unas aterrorizantes palomas. Pensándolo bien preferías estar entre los caballos de la enfermería. /span/span/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"strongspan style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Gracias por leerlo entero, espero que ya pueda hacer las actualizaciones de forma continua, son personas muy hermosas y me gustaría que me dejarán su opinión/ sugerencia en un review. O que pongan ésta historia en favoritos ya que me motiva a seguir publicándola y me hace feliz.:)/span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 13px;"strongspan style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="color: #000000; font-size: medium;"Atte. The ghost lover./span/span/strong/p 


End file.
